dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: A Kid's Game
, see excerpt Cyborg and Starfire establish a new Titans Tower in San Francisco to mentor the younger generation with their experience. Impulse, Robin, Superboy and Wonder Girl receive invitations to join the new Teen Titans on a weekends-only basis. Superboy is reluctantly living in Smallville with the new identity Conner Kent given by Superman, Batman worries that Robin needs to see his friends more, Impulse struggles with the Flash not believing in him, and Wonder Girl is kicked out of several schools although Wonder Woman still does not want her to join the team. Beast Boy greets them at the Tower to begin Cyborg's training, and that night Robin receives a mysterious email revealing that the human half of Superboy's DNA is Lex Luthor. Deathstroke kills his oldest friend Wintergreen and then begins hunting these new Titans. Tim secretly takes a sample of Conner's DNA to test, and Cassie decides to leave but Impulse stops her. There's an explosion endangering tourists at the retired Alcatraz Island, and the Titans arrive to help as their first mission together. Deathstroke is revealed to be responsible and he isolates Impulse, then shoots him in the kneecap to deliver the message that kids shouldn't wear costumes. Impulse is taken to the hospital by Cyborg because his wounds heal quickly but not correctly. Starfire shows the team statues of dead heroes so they understand the risks they're facing, and forbids them from leaving to search for Deathstroke. Robin pretends to agree so he can help the others sneak out, while Beast Boy and Cyborg fight Deathstroke on the roof. Their battle spills out onto the streets and Deathstroke reveals that he is actually Jericho, still alive and possessing his father's body. Jericho insists that he's here to help the Titans, then starts trying to kill the others after defeating Beast Boy and Cyborg. Wonder Girl receives her own magic lasso from Ares. Impulse leaves the hospital brooding that nobody takes him seriously, reads every book in the San Francisco Library then shows up as Kid Flash and saves Robin's life. They defeat Deathstroke to the point where Jericho has to jump into a succession of other bodies. Raven shows up, on the run from the Church of Blood and looking for the Titans, then vanishes into a portal when Jericho takes her body. The next day Superboy and Wonder Girl commiserate and share a first kiss on top of Titans Tower, but Wonder Woman arrives and angrily throws him into the bay. The Justice League arrives while the Titans are negotiating rules and trust with their mentors. Starfire angrily attacks Wonder Woman, and this misunderstanding erupts into a full-blown battle between the two teams. Eventually Nightwing arrives to stop them, and reminds the League that they need to respect the Titans with trust and privacy. Robin receives another email, and unknown to him the sender is revealed to be Lex Luthor. In the middle of the week, the Titans deal with school and their home lives while Beast Boy, Cyborg and Stafire maintain the Tower. Superman has Superboy take care of Krypto, Kid Flash struggles with homework because he still lacks wisdom, Robin realizes he doesn't know what he wants to do with his life, and Wonder Girl finally finds a school to accept her that Arrowette and Secret attend. Deathstroke stands over Wintergreen's grave and swears that he will have revenge, using his daughter Rose Wilson to accomplish this goal. | Issues = * * * * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * Unlike the other surviving members of Young Justice, Empress is not invited to become a member of the Teen Titans. She's not seen again until Day of Vengeance when she helps out in Gotham City. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}